


I Hate My Soulmate, No, Seriously

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, Namikaze Minato Lives, Namikaze Minato beats up Uchiha Madara, fluff in second chapter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In which i have a discussion with raendown, amazing author of fluffy romantic fics, and decide, hey;wouldn't it be hilarious if they found out they were soulmates and;"Minato gets really angry at Madara. "You used my student to kill me and my wife, you're literally the reason why I failed to protect my students, my SON suffered because of you." Then proceeds to give Madara the most epic smack down in a life time and Obito decides to switch sides because he remembers Minato as their sensei."there is an attempt...at humor.Anyways, hope ya enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



When Minato goes into the Fourth World War with the other Kages he feels the sensation of relief, and the details of what having a reanimated body should be doing to his brain and heart is something he vehemently ignores.

When Minato learns of what has become of Obito, the student that he had failed harder than he ever thought was possible apparently, he feels regrets climb over his back towards his shoulders like chains, cuffs piercing through numb, cracked skin, and anchoring him further to the ground, but not enough to stop him from fighting.

When Minato meets eyes with Madara, and there is suddenly a glow between them that breaks through his reanimated skin, courses through him, changes him in a way that makes him go kneeling, holding onto his entire body as his heart starts to beat, blood starts pulsing through his veins, and skin remakes itself into his being-

He feels shock first, panting as chakra courses through his very much alive body, eyes wide staring into shocked Sharingan and Rinnegan. 

“You.” He says getting up, putting his hand up when his son makes movement to catch his staggering form. Absent mindedly he can feel how shocked the entire battle field was, except for Hatake Kakashi apparently who has the mind to cut down the World Tree when given the chance, ushering Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. 

Uchiha Madara is his soulmate.

Then, finally, there’s a staggering amount of grief, horror, and most of all white hot rage that grips his insides, makes him furrow his eyebrows, clench his teeth and fist, and he can almost see Madara stepping back with an expression of fear.

But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter how far he runs. Hell, it doesn’t matter if the Shodaime tries to stop him. It doesn’t matter that the killing intent he is emitting is making everyone around the battle field cower in fear.

 _ **”YOU.”**_ he says again, and this time he can taste the venom as the word leaves its mouth.

He doesn’t register getting to where the man is in record time, he doesn’t register the beating he gives to the man who caused so much grief, who _used his student, killed another, made the third suffer, caused the death of his wife, might as well be the reason why his son had to suffer and fucker has the gal to turn out to be his fucking soulmate-_

He doesn’t care the wounds he gets from the others retaliation. He doesn’t even care when that he’s going to end up showing his ugly side to Naruto. 

He doesn’t care that he’s one hundred percent willing to rip out his soulmate’s beating heart and crush it-

He doesn’t even care that even Kurama is asking him to stop-

What only stops him from dealing the finishing blow is a pair of arms wrapping around his mid section and the familiar chakra of his son washing over him, concern and fear. 

And that makes him stop.

Makes him stop, take a deep breath, and draw his killing intent back in. 

Right. Keep calm. He should keep calm. His son was here. 

He opens his eyes again to take a good look at the bloody mess on the ground, unconscious but alive, and feels just a tad bit smug. 

Kushina would guffaw at his loss of control. He doesn’t think he has been quite that angry before. 

“Sorry Naruto-kun.” He apologizes, almost bringing up a hand to ruffle blonde hair, before seeing his blood covered hand, and deciding to maneuver in a way that would allow him to give a one armed hug while the people around shuffle and move, there is yelling, and cries of relief of a war that is over.

‘And it took a soulmate.’ It’s ironic really, and Minato would have laughed if it didn’t leave such a bitter taste in his mouth. 

His soulmate is Uchiha Madara.

Well, if he ever gave a damn to such things he probably wouldn’t have married Kushina, so there’s that.


	2. Well Then

Paperwork. The most horrible evil within the world.

And Minato was the master of it, apparently even more so than Sarutobi Hiruzen and Tsunade, who had immediately hired him as secretary. 

“You’re the paperwork ninja, you handle it.”

There were a lot of political matters to go through, such as what will be done with the missing non that had helped during the war, the strengthening of alliances with the other hidden villages, and making sure that those alliances septs existing.

Iwagakure was the easiest to deal with. After seeing how Minato had handled Madara single handedly they remembered exactly why and how much the Yellow Flash was feared.

His favorite Kumo-nin was officially Killer Bee, not just because he was friends with his son but also because unlike his brother he was more open minded. And had tact. 

“Before we move onto other matters I have to ask. What will be done with Uchiha Madara?” The Raikage asks.

Tsunade grimaces as Minato’s eyes turn frigid cold from where he sat by her side.

“Uchiha Madara would be dealt accordingly for the crimes he committed. For now, it’s a matter that is still being discussed.” Then she shot a look at her blonde secretary who carefully didn’t meet her eyes, instead directing a flat look to the paper he has at hand. “Despite how some individuals are insistent on his execution.” 

At this the other Kage’s seem to be stuck being surprised and unsurprised. It’s not everyday that a soulmate would wish death upon their other half. But, on the other hand, this was Uchiha Madara who had certainly earned his soulmates ire.

Gaara spoke. “Despite how minimal your interactions maybe, I think everyone here knows the consequences of your soulmates death are… permanent.” 

Terumi Mei grimaced tightly from where she sat, eyes trained on Minato who barely surpassed an eye roll.

There was tension in the room that made Minato feel like he was suffocating.

Tsunade cleared her throat. “Let’s move onto other matters please, Uchiha Madara might have threatened the world, but as a former Konoha-nin, he is our problem to deal with. He will certainly not be stepping a foot out of the village for the rest of his life, I can tell you that.” She then frowned, brows knitting as she bought a hand up to her chin. “There is also the matter of how Madara was technically a victim of Zetsu as well, a threat that is thankfully dealt with and gone now.” 

God, Minato sometimes wished he hadn’t been revived at all.

——————————

All thoughts about regretting being alive again were pushed away by sad fondness at seeing his son walk over to him with his girlfriend- Hinata was a nice young woman that packed a punch, he couldn’t be more proud- smiling wide and bright, blue eyes seeming to light up with a look that could be described as disbelieving joy.

A whole month isn’t enough to get used to his resurrection, Minato supposed.

“Dad! I’ve been looking for you! Old man Nidaime said he wanted to talk to you!” right. Tobirama somehow found a way to make the other Hokage’s resurrection permanent based off on how Minato’s and Madara’s soulmate connection had fully resurrected them. 

Not much detail was given regarding how in Sage’s name Tobirama had achieved this but Minato knew being stuck in the Shinigami’s Stomach was involved somehow.

“Naruto-kun.” He greets him first letting out a ‘oomph’ sound as his son glomps him, staying sturdy despite the sudden shift in weight. “Nidaime-sama is going to have to wait, I’ve only been given a short break from the meeting.” While the others discussed. 

Sure, the escorts of the other Kage’s were entertaining in how they were eager with their questions, but at some point he had to make himself scarce.

When Naruto had stepped back, there was an uncharacteristic serious glint in his eyes that made the secretary of the Godaime blink. 

“It’s about the jerk.” He says, under his breath, and Minato feels dread drop inside his stomach.

Nor can he quite stop the grimace that makes its way across his face.

It’s strange how when it came to his soulmate he lost control of his emotions. 

“I will have to talk with Tsunade-sama first.” He replies in a neutral tone. “Who else?” _is going to meet up about this?_

Naruto hummed, smile still in place. Minato can feel Yin Kurama growl in irritation inside him, feels the chakra of the fox curl around his mindscape. 

**Calm down.**

“Well, Obi’s there, Hashi-oji and Kakashi-sensei are there as well as Jiji…” he trails off. “That’s about it.” He finishes Hinata holds his hand when he puts them down, and he turns to smile at her with a soft expression.

There were different ways for soulmates to meet, different for everyone. Sometimes people instantly knew, sometimes people needed a compass, sometimes people had a count down… 

As for Naruto and Hinata, it all depended on how many times they saw each other. Minato thinks they would have ended up together regardless wether they are soulmates or not. 

He was happy and proud for them.

“Well then, enjoy your date.” Minato teases, leaving behind two spluttering teenagers. 

Ah, to be young again.

——————————

“If you actually end up killing Uchiha Madara there is a high probability you would die along with him.” Tobirama says bluntly the moment Minato sits across him on the sofa. 

“…” Minato huffs out a breath and has to massage his temple. “So basically, the reason why we’re meeting is so I don’t go murder the bastard myself.” 

There is silence.

“Fine then. Is that all?” Minato finally says, sarcastically cheerful.

It’s been a tiring month, what, between the funerals that had to be held, the people he had to meet, the paperwork he had to go through, the restoration of Konohagakure and making sure the alliances with the other hidden villages would hold for more than 30 years- no, 100 years if possible…

Not to mention the fact that to him Kushina’s death was like yesterday. Sage, his situation hadn’t managed to fully hit him yet. 

Kakashi was the next one to speak. “There is more actually.” Obito averted his eyes. They were both grown men now. _Sage_.

Instead of asking for his former student to continue he observed them silently for a few minutes. 

Obito was looking anywhere else but at him, Kakashi looked determined in a grim way, Hiruzen looked tired in a way he hadn’t been in a month of not being a Hokage, Tobirama was staring him down and Hashirama looked fidgety, though he also looked hopeful.

“I’m going to hate this aren’t I?” he asked in a flat voice. 

There is a subtle wince from all participants in the room.

——————————

He isn’t sure how they convinced him of this but he’s blaming it all on Konoha. He died for it once after all. Doing this wasn’t as big of a payment. 

“So I know I should probably apologize for the several injuries you have but…” Minato spoke from where he was holding his mug of caffeine induced poison, (“Please just call it coffee.” Shikaku told him in exasperation.) “I think it would be better if I actually mean it.” he continues, pointedly looking at the man sitting on their shared apartments sofa.

At least they had the decency to give two separate rooms. It made it seem less like the entirety of the Elemental Nation was trying to set him up with Uchiha Madara. 

It was one hell of a surprise when the Raikage had sincerely told him he should think about the soul bond he shared with the bastard before denying its existence. 

It took a whole week of a lot of people making convincing arguments for him to agree on the living arrangements. 

What probably made him give in was Obito though. 

_”He was manipulated by Zetsu just like all of us. I don’t think he wanted to actually turn out like this Sensei, hell, maybe without Zetsu’s interference he might have never gone mad.” Then with hesitation, Obito continued. “And… I know what you had Kushina was irreplaceable, but being with your own soulmate can feel like an amazing thing Sensei, not more, but it can definitely be a different experience.” he smiled, most likely thinking of Kakashi. “The circumstances might be different, but when I kept trying to push away my own soulmate, it only hurt. And now… I know it’s sappy, but I can’t imagine being anywhere else other than where he is, together. It doesn’t have to be romantic or anything, maybe… maybe just tentative allies?”_

And Tsunade-sama.

_”Listen Minato. I know how losing a soulmate can be. It doesn’t matter how much you push them away…” Tsunade briefly drifts off, pain in her gaze before refocusing. “It doesn’t matter if you never met them before, the moment they die half of your own world is gone. It’s horrible and I have no idea if the pain lessens, but it’s not pretty.” Then she speaks to him in a softer tone. “Just… I don’t want you to regret passing up this chance. I don’t think Kushina or Jiraiya would have wanted you to pass up this chance either.”_

So here they were. Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Madara in their now shared apartment. 

Uchiha Madara stays silent, looking like he was unsure wether he should say anything or not. He looked all too much like a lost puppy for the former Yondaime’s liking.

“Well… since I don’t want to be a terrible house mate, lets at least establish some rules. Example, I am terrible at mornings, something you should know so that I don’t accidentally saw your fingers off.”

Giving an objective seem to work, as Madara seems more focused. 

The man opens his pale mouth. “I…All right.” And Minato feels the corner of his lip quirk up involuntarily.

If nothing else, he will at least humor his peers until they decide how much of a bad idea this is.


	3. Some things crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like, bonding am i right?

“Um, Dad?”

Minato blinked up from the amount of paperwork he was practically swamped in. 

“Hello Naruto-kun.” He felt a smile tug on his lips a little. Then he frowns. “What time is it?” He questions, looking towards the clock hanging above the entrance to the Hokage’s office. 

“It’s midnight dad, Shikamaru’s dad and Kakashi-sensei told me to get you out of here.” 

A blink. Two blinks.

“Whoops.” He said sheepishly, pushing himself up from the Hokage’s desk and grimacing as he feels his bones creak at getting up. “Sorry about that it’s just that… there is a lot of paperwork…” 

God he could have spent some of that time actually hanging out with those he cares about.

“It’s alright dad I had a talk with baa-chan.” Naruto said with a cheeky grin, making his way over to his father to wrap an arm around the others shoulders, a half hug that Minato automatically returns and one that drags him out from the office and into the street.

The father completely misses the way his sons eyes seemed to held a mischievous glint at the mention of the ’Talk’ that was held with the Godaime.

They talk and laugh together a little as they go through the village back towards Minato’s shared apartment. Naruto tells him about the C-rank mission he had done with his friends, and Minato in turn tells him about some of the meetings that were held that day.

It’s when they near his apartment that he notices that Naruto was getting tenser.

“Are you worried about Madara?” Minato asks, slightly surprised that the name didn’t taste as bad as it had before. The smaller blonde shakes his head, then he moves away from his father to stand in front of him, and Minato has to blink at the nervous look his son was sporting.

“Okay, so, uh, I feel like this is something I should tell you. I probably should have told you before, but I have no idea how you would-“ he cuts himself off nervous aura spreading everywhere, rocking back on the balls of his feet as he winged his wrists together, blue eyes darting everywhere.

Minato stayed silent, patiently waiting for Naruto to get himself together long enough to tell him. 

‘I wonder.’ He thinks. ‘If I had acted like that in that age when I came out to Jiraiya?’ 

He wasn’t blind, despite the slightly oblivious persona he puts up front. It’s not like he does it on purpose, but it’s instinct for him to act ignorant and let the people around him have a false sense of reassurance that he wouldn’t notice if they did thing that they keep for themselves. This was a method used in many covert operations, and during his time as Hokage. 

Hashirama so far was the one that skillfully deflected such deception with one of his own, far more perfected mask.

Minato is only glad that he doesn’t have an actual reason to use it. Not to whine, but he is pretty sick of deception. Well, the kind that hides something extremely dangerous and gruesome anyways. There will always be a bit of deception, and sometimes it is necessary despite how much he hates it. 

He gives an encouraging smile for his son.

"I have three soulmates." Is let out in a rush.

"I do hope Sakura and Sasuke treated you well."

Silence. Oops. Too blunt? Oh well.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" 

"Well, it's hard not to notice... I do hope you tell me the story of how all four of you found out." 

"Uh, um, so you're okay with-"

"If any one of them hurts you they will have to answer me.” He deadpans, letting a small amount killing intent out before he smiles again. "But... I trust your judgement, so long as you remember to take care of your self as well. They better put in the hard work too." 

The sky is slowly making its way to stars, and a father feels wonderment at the feeling of openly declaring his acceptance of his son.

His kin. His blood. 

He feels something warm bloom within him at the thought as Naruto clings to him fiercely, whispering small ‘thank you’s as he seems to shake and cry. Minato hugs him back, not at all winded by the sudden glomp.

————————————————

The mind is dangerously powerful, in the way that it perceives all. Not even the Yamanaka clan were able to find a way that would completely erase the awareness the mind has, only dampen it to the point that it would be quite difficult for it to be aware. The truth of the matter is that anyone that has enough grasp on their own mind can break through every illusion, remember all, and can never be caught off guard. 

Shinobi are typically the ones who get close to such level of perception, though it’s possible for a civilian who can’t use chakra or perform Kai to achieve it as well, so long as they keep awareness of their minds capabilities.

Anyways!

The mind always remembers, though some memories may be pushed down. And it drags up all those memories, the moment its wielders loses partial control of it, and then takes away thoughts to add onto them, changes them, sometimes twisting the reality of it with _want_ , with _need_ , unstoppable so long as the will to see things as they are is gone.

And one may wonder, what nightmares have anything to do with our wants and need?

Minato certainly does. He has wondered why he would ever want or need to see disturbing, twisted, horrifying hallucinations his mind creates.

Minato barely avoided hitting against the door frame before he had made it to the kitchen where he knew the coffee machine was. Mentally, he thanked the foresight to place those privacy seals all over his room in a way not even the ANBU themselves could look past. 

That way he didn't need to muffle his screaming or gasp for air because there is pain pain pain and his heart is pushed out of his chest along with several bones and organs-

 **Oi, brat, stop thinking about it.** Kurama calls out to him through their connection, pulsing with irritation as he pushes all sorts of thoughts away from his muddled mind with his large presence. 

He takes a shuddering deep breath, presses a hand over his eyes as he tries to make the Kyuubi's job easier by thinking of other things- any other things- happier things maybe- 

He think of his son and his other three in-laws, and that relaxes something inside him.

When he makes it to the kitchen he does a quick job of opening the cabinet he knows holds the awakening powdered poison. 

("Again, please just call if coffee like the rest of us." Shikaku sagely tells him as he helps him organize some of the papers. Minato raises an eyebrow at the older man in response, pointedly sipping from his cup of energizing bitter poison.) 

There is still quite a bit of work he could go through, paperwork he could reread just to check if he’s missed anything important before filing it in, maybe look into his schedule to see if he could spare an evening to visit Naruto and his hopefully three future in laws sometime this week, make preparations for the meetings he will have to attend with Godaime Tsunade-sama, mentally or physically, take another look into the Academy program to see other places improvement could be made upon- Tobirama had volunteered to scavenge Uzushio for scrolls documenting their sealing techniques along with Hiruzen, who was eager to stretch his legs outside of Konoha in a very long while, for the sake of improving the Fuuinjutsu lessons the Academy had. Which is barely.

Tsunade-sama had offered a teaching position for Tobirama for this specific class, as Minato already had his hands full being secretary for her. So far the former Nidaime said he would think about it. 

Another matter that could be thought about, Minato thinks as he prepares coffee on auto pilot, is how they can prepare a future generation for a time of _peace_ , something that even Minato himself had wavering belief in. 

He can see it now, former soldiers trying to find purpose, then trying to restart a war, not wanting to look for another way, another purpose for themselves. 

They may provide those stuck in war a way for reformation, but how many of them would take it? How many of them would take that chance?

“Is drinking coffee wise at this hour?” A voice cuts in through his thoughts, sounding hesitant to exist, but also bemused and… concerned.

Blue eyes blink blearily, and move away from the coffee machine to see a slightly blurred figure… oh yeah his soulmate.

He’s too tired to feel anything about Madara being there right now, too tired to push down the affects of the soul bond that makes him feel terrifyingly comfortable with the other man, even as Kurama hisses and coils his tails protectively around his mind, unable to block out the bond that ties him to the other man.

“In Tobirama’s words,” he begins, voice coming out exhausted, and utterly _done_ “Time doesn’t exist.” it felt like his remaining energy had left along with those words, or a huge amount of it at least. He pulled himself a chair from nearby so he doesn’t stumble, leaning his elbow against the table.

God, he’s so tired. 

“Is it…possible for you to take a day off?” Madara says, his chakra sign shrinking slightly in nervousness, but also burning bright with determination. It slides against Minato’s senses like one gently cards their finger, and he only faintly feels Kurama’s worry when he lets out a sleepy hum, head propped up. He doesn’t realize he had closed his eyes until Madara’s voice gently calls out his name. “Minato?”

‘Soothing…’ he thinks before he feels a hesitant hand touch the side of his face and _he’s going to fall asleep sitting up-_

“You’re really out of it huh?” Is the last thing he hears before he ends up completely falling asleep.

————————————

It’s…quiet.

No, not quite. 

It’s more… calm. 

And…warm.

…safe…

….

Ah…right…he must have been exhausted…this is the first time his mind was this quiet. 

He feels the brush of hands through his hair, calloused hands that feel gentle, but powerful. 

Briefly, he remembers Kushina’s soft, yet war weary hands, and how she would twirl her thin fingers through his locks…

That memory…

It’s…it’s only a memory isn’t it at this point…

That’s all that is left of her for him. Memories of all the times they had spent together.

Truly, when he had been resurrected, he expected himself to be the one leaving… not the one being left behind.

Truly, that may be the only crime he could forgive his soulmate for. 

May be the only crime his soulmate has genuinely caused _him._

He felt a tear slip down his cheek before he felt a sort of awareness come to him slowly.

"- Alliances with Kiri is going swell, mostly thanks to their new Kage, but there is also trade of medical and academical information-most of them being each others village secrets."

"I can't imagine all of Kiri is accepting of such an agreement."

"That would be right. There is a plan for in case a revolt happens, thankfully the younger generation are fully supportive of Kirigakure going through a change. Tsunade-sama and Mei-sama are considering an exchange program of genin sometime soon in the future, though it's mostly an idea Minato-sensei and Hashirama came up with."

Kakashi?

"....He's waking up."

Silence fell over the group of- three, he checks, people in the living room. His mind is too hazy to do much thinking, other than identify 'Obito Kakashi and Madara' and that's that. 

Distantly, he thinks this is one of his crashes. A mixture of caffeine and overwork crash. This is the third time this has happened to him, really.

The first he had made himself go through when he couldn't handle Obito's death without doing anything at all almost every minute without barely any break. Couldn't handle thinking about how he should have been faster faster and faster without burning himself to the ground.

Hiruzen had been mournful, but couldn't raise a hand to stop him. Jiraiya was too busy with being a spy master to bare witness to Minato's uncharacteristic self destruction. Kushina had instead barged into his office and forcefully took him away, back to their home, sealed him away from the world and had made sure to be there for him through his crash with tears in her eyes and whispers of how much of an idiot he was. It took two days before she letted Kakashi and Rin visit him and their terrified looks made him vow to never, ever go through that again. 

Of course, he had went and broke that promise when Rin went.

But instead he had interacted with people, not just made himself work. Sort of... dis attached himself. Focused more on Kakashi and anyone else that would be effected by her death and of course Kushina, the beautiful red sea she was, had called him out on his bullshit before it could go as out of hand as it did last time. The crash went a bit better than it did before.

Now there was no Kushina. 

There was nothing to stop him from his subtle self destruction. 

He was near damn close to being hospitalized this time around. Didn't help that he got better at hiding it. 

Of course, in the state that he was he didn't feel anything other then calm, safe, and couldn't bother to think, not with how he could hear the way the soul bond almost sing to him, lulling him back to a sense of security. Kurama was silent, only brushing against his consciousness a few times to check but otherwise content to leave him be.

"Minato-sensei, good morning." Kakashi's voice comes much closer, and Minato blinks his eyes open to see the pained but relieved expression of Kakashi's face. Well, what he could see of it anyways, with the one eye and all.

"You've been out for nearly a full day. Tsunade-sama checked up on you, and given you the week off." He continues, then pauses. "Tobirama bought down half of the wards you put in your room. That was really stupid of you sensei." The last part was added quietly and Sensei can hear the underlying message.

_What if you had died and no one could recover your body?_

Minato shut his eyes for a moment in mental preparation before he slowly pushed himself up, away from the warm inviting lap -later he will mentally freak out about how he had willingly let _Uchiha fucking Madara_ support him- and brings his former student into his arms, whispering a meaningless but heartfelt "I'm sorry." As he did so, and feels guilt crawl up in him when he feels the man shake and wound his arms around him.

"Just... don't shut yourself away like that again." Kakashi says.

Kurama continues his silence, and Minato is all too aware of the warm hand that his soulmate had placed on his shoulder. 

Obito looks on, hardly saying a word, first time seeing his mentor in a moment of weakness. 

\------------------

As how his crashes had gone before, embarrassment doesn't hit him until Shikaku and Tsunade look at him with mischievous glints in their eyes as he enters the office. By that time he had spent an.... surprisingly pleasant week.

"Please don't." He blurts out.

Tsunade instead raises an eyebrow cheerfully "So I heard you had plenty of bonding moment with Madara?" 

Minato sighed as Shikaku cackled.

Shinobi are worse gossipers than old neighborly woman.


End file.
